


Types of Destiel Kisses

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean's Freckles, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Impala Conversations, Impala Makeouts, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Supportive Sam Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cas kissing dean's freckles, cuite kissing, decade of destiel, hand holding, hunter husbands, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: In honor of international kissing day, here's a fic about Dean and Cas confessing their feelings, with the help of Sam. And then the kinds of kisses they have after that





	Types of Destiel Kisses

Cas was sitting on his laptop, searching the internet, mindlessly, when he came across an article called “International Kissing Day.” He clicked on it, because why not. He scrolled through pictures of many couples, of a variety of genders, kissing, celebrating the day. One particular picture had a dark-haired man kissing a dirty blonde man, which reminded Cas of him and Dean. Oh, how he longed to kiss that green-eyed hunter. Feel his lips against Dean’s. Run his fingers through Dean’s hair as they made out, his tongue inside Dean’s mouth and-

“Hey, Cas, watcha reading?” Sam asked, interrupting Cas from his little fantasy.

“Oh, uh,” Cas blushed red, flustered from Sam coming in, while he was fantasizing about making out with Dean.

Sam walked over and saw the article Cas was reading. He noticed the title, and then noticed the couple Cas was looking at, that had a striking resemblance to Cas and his older brother. _Oh_

“Hey, uh, Cas, have you considered telling Dean how you feel?”

“Sam, what? I uh- I don’t, um,” Cas struggled to find the words.

Sam gave Cas a bitch face, “C’mon, Cas. Don’t give me that. I know you have feelings for my brother. I know you love him,”

“Of course I do, but I love you, too, Sam,”

“Yeah, but not like you love Dean. I see the way you look at him, Cas. I know that look, because it’s the same one I had with Jess, and then with Eileen. And it’s the same one Dean gives you,” 

“But, Sam-“

“No, Cas. No buts. I’m tired of you and Dean just staring at each other and not doing anything about your feelings. We don’t often get good things, but you two have a chance to have something great with each other. Don’t pass that up, Cas. I know my brother isn’t gonna make the first move. He doesn’t think he deserves you, which is dumb. You both just deserve to be happy, together. So, please, just do something. Okay?”

Cas stood up from the table and gave Sam a hug, “Thank you, Sam,” Cas said, before leaving to go see Dean.

Cas knocked on Dean’s door.

“Come in,” Dean said.

“Oh, hey, Cas,” Dean said, as Cas entered.

“Hey, Dean,”

“Something on your mind, Cas?”

“Actually, yes, I, uh,” Cas cleared his throat before continuing, “I wanted to talk to you about something,”

Dean got off his bed and walked over to Cas, “Talk to me,”

“Dean, we’ve known each other for ten years. And over that time, I’ve developed feelings for you. Um, romantic feelings. I’ve often thought about kissing you and doings _things_ with you. I don’t think those things about Sam. I realize now, that it means I love you, a lot, Dean. I would like something more with you, Dean,” 

During Cas’ confession, Dean had moved towards, Cas and was now inches from Cas’ face.

“Cas, I love you, too. I’ve known for a few years how I felt about you, but I was always too scared to say something and didn’t think I deserved you,” Dean confessed.

“You deserve good things, Dean,” Cas said, before brushing his lips up against Dean’s. 

As soon as Dean felt Cas’ lips on his, he began kissing back, moving his lips against Cas’. Dean’s hands made their way into Cas’ hair and grabbed on tightly. Cas pushed Dean back towards the bed, until Dean fell backwards on it, and they broke apart. Cas immediately climbed on top of Dean and began kissing him again. His tongue pushed up against Dean’s lips and Dean’s mouth opened up, letting Cas in.

Cas hadn’t come back in a while, so Sam went to Dean’s room and opened up the door to check on them. As soon as he saw Dean and Cas, attached at the mouth, grabbing at each other on Dean’s bed, he shut the door and ran back down the hallway, and went to Jack’s room.

“C’mon Jack, let’s go,” Sam said, as he entered Jack’s room.

“Where are we going? Should we go get Dean and Castiel?”

“No, uh, they’re actually why we’re leaving,”

“What do you mean?” Jack asked.

“Trust me. Given what they’re about to do, we should _definitely_ not be here,” Sam said, taking Jack out of the bunker for a few hours.

In the morning, Cas was lying in bed, next to Dean. The sun was shining though the small window, lighting up Dean’s skin, making his freckles stand out even more. After confessing their love, several times, they laid in bed, cuddling until Dean fell asleep. Cas was the big spoon, arms wrapped around Dean, pulling him closer, protecting him, while Dean’s freckled back was pressed flushed against Cas’ strong chest. Cas’ nose was in the crook of Dean’s neck, breathing in his scent. When Cas figured it was time to wake Dean, he began kissing Dean’s shoulders, one freckle at a time, starting from his back, moving his lips over his bare skin, to the freckles on Dean’s shoulder. When Dean still wouldn’t budge, he moved his lips and began giving quick, light kisses to Dean’s neck, and Dean began to stir. Dean, half awake, turned around in Cas’ arms, and now was facing Cas, eyes still closed. Cas’ finished waking Dean up by giving Dean a peck on the nose before finally pressing his lips on Dean’s. Dean’s eyes opened up and began kissing Cas back. Cas rolled Dean on his back, as he laid on top of Dean, continuing to kiss him. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s messy hair, while Dean grabbed onto the sheets, as he prepared for whatever Cas had in mind.

 

Later that week, the four of them were on a hunt, and Sam had been relegated to back seat, with Jack. Dean was up front with Cas, one hand on the wheel, the other hand, holding Cas’. Every so often, he would lift Cas’ hand and give it a quick kiss, before setting it down between them. And at every red light, Dean would stare softly into Cas’ blue eyes, before leaning over to give him a couple quick kisses before the light turned green. A few times Dean got lost in giving Cas kisses, that he missed the light turning green, and Sam had to break them apart so they could get moving again.

 

When they reached the town, they pulled into the closest diner they could find. After a long day on the road they were all hungry. The four of them grabbed menus and sat themselves in a booth. Dean and Cas were on one side, Sam and Jack across from them.

Dean was hungry, but what he wanted, wasn’t exactly on the menu. After a few seconds of staring in Cas’ eyes, then at Cas’ lips, he climbed in Cas lap, and started to make out feverishly with him. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him closer to him. He opened his mouth, and Dean shoved his tongue inside.

Sam, who had been looking at the menu, looked up to find Dean literally on top of Cas, and smacked him with a menu, telling him to save it for later and to not put on a show for the whole restaurant. During the meal, Cas would sneak in a kiss every few bites Dean had.

After dinner, they pulled into the motel, which sadly only had one room left. So, after Sam fell asleep, Dean and Cas snuck out to the impala. Cas was feeling a bit frisky, so he pushed Dean up against the impala and gave him a rough kiss, before reaching behind Dean and opening the door of the impala. Dean climbed in first and Cas climbed in after. The next morning, Sam woke up and got a shower. When he came out, he noticed just Jack in the room. 

“Where’s Dean and Cas?”

“I don’t know. They left last night after you left and haven’t been back,”

Sam rolled his eyes before walking outside to the impala. He looked in the back window to see Dean and Cas, curled up in the back seat. 

“Really guys? You know Jack and I have to sit back there right? C’mon, we gotta job to do,” Sam said, as he banged on the door.

“Shut up, bitch,” Dean yelled back.

“Whatever, jerk,” Sam said, as he turned and walked back in the motel.

 

Later that day, they arrived at the vamp nest, and got their knives out of the trunk. Sam and Dean would head one way, while Jack and Cas went another. Cas was leading Jack away, when Dean pulled Cas back by his tie.

“Hey, you come back in one piece, capiche?” Dean said, before giving Cas a long kiss.

“The same goes for you, Dean,” Cas said, when they broke apart.

 

When the four of them had killed the last vamp, they walked back to the impala. As Jack and Sam were putting their weapons away, Dean pulled Cas in by the lapels of his trenchcoat, giving him a victory kiss.

When they made their way back to the bunker, Cas laid next to Dean and stared at the hunter that he couldn’t believe was now officially his. Dean leaned over and gave Cas one last good night kiss, thanking him for being not only his boyfriend, but an amazing hunting partner, he was ever so grateful to have, before turning out the light, to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this really quick little thing I wrote. Follow me on Twitter: Beaniejedi33


End file.
